Frost Smitten
by MagentaCarther
Summary: Jack Frost has vanquished Pitch back into the shadows of fear and has become a Guardian, yet he feels empty and sad inside. He yearns to learn more about his history and his sister. With the help of Tooth, Bunny, and a new Guardian, he will unlock the secrets of not only his unknown past, but his sister's as well... Jack x Tooth & Bunny x OC
1. Chapter 1: Jack's Memories

**Okay, I've made some revisions to this chapter so it makes a little more sense with the story! Again… WARNING: This story contains HUGE spoilers for anyone that hasn't seen the movie yet and if you haven't seen the movie yet, first of all, go and see it, and second of all his may be a little confusing for you but I hope you still enjoy it! Please comment and tell me what you think! :D**

_***This story takes place 4 months after the Guardians defeat Pitch….**_

Jack sat in the middle of the frozen lake with his tooth puzzle box gripped tightly in his hand and his staff at his side. All of the guardians, elves, yetis, the mini-fairies, and egglings, had been partying back at North's Workshop for months celebrating their victory over Pitch and Jack becoming a new guardian. Jack didn't feel much like celebrating; he couldn't shake an ominous feeling he had that Pitch was still out there, to weak and powerless to be a threat but strong enough to haunt Jack's dreams and cloud his mind with visions. He looked longingly at the golden puzzle box; everything about his forgotten past was in it. He had seen the memories once before, but he just couldn't bring himself to unlock them again. The box seemed to whisper his name; calling to him as if it wanted to be opened. Cold, icy tears formed in his blue eyes.

"Jack…," a soft voice whispered, startling him.

Jack grabbed for his magical staff and directed it straight for where the voice was coming from, revealing Tooth.

"Tooth… W-what are you doing here?" Jack asked sitting back down on the cold ice, pulling his light blue hoodie over his head.

Tooth knelt down beside him, "North's been wondering where you had gone off too… I figured you would be here. Jack, honey what's wrong?"

"I just… It happened here," Jack said fighting back tears, "I saw my memories!"

"Jack… What did you see?" Tooth asked grabbing his hands.

The memory flooded Jack's mind. The frozen pond, the ice cracking, the freezing cold water caving in on him, his sister screaming his name, everything going dark….

"I was on this frozen pond, playing with my younger sister. The ice was starting to crack and she got really scared. I was trying to keep her calm and telling her that it was going to be okay. She was too scared to move because of the ice so I told her to think of Hopscotch and to take three jumps closer to me. She did and I caught her with my staff and slid her to a thicker area of ice on the pond. But before I could move, the ice under my feet collapsed and I fell in the pond and drowned. The next thing I remember seeing was the moon, and how big and bright it was. I resurfaced to the top of the pond, only I wasn't myself anymore. I had pale skin, blue eyes, and my hair turned white," Jack said pulling his hoodie down, revealing his icy hair, "But the strange thing is, I also felt more alive and more powerful… like nothing could hurt me, like I could do anything I wanted! That's when I discovered that I had my powers," Jack choked out, cold tears freezing as they rolled down his pale cheeks.

"Oh Jack… I'm so sorry," Tooth said wrapping her warm arms around Jack's neck.

He pulled her in closer, hugging her. Tooth ran her fingers through Jack's frosty white hair as warm tears slid from her cheeks.

"I-I just wish that I could remember her name… just her name!"

"You must have loved her so much to have given your life saving her," Tooth said comfortingly, rocking Jack like a baby.

"I did. I may not remember, but I know I loved her" he whispered pitifully.

A sudden spark ignited in Jack's brain.

"Tooth, what if you looked at my memory? You remember every child you ever collected teeth from, right? Well, if you saw what my sister looked like maybe you could remember her name and you could find her memories and…."

"Jack… I don't think you understand how the memories work. The only person that can unlock and view the memories in the puzzle box is the child that they belong to. I can't look at your memories, Jack. I'm sorry," Tooth apologized, "Although…there may be one guardian that can help us."

Jack suddenly jumped up, "Another guardian? That's great! Where are they?"

"We're going to need to hurry. Bunny will have to come with us for a little extra push," Tooth said, her wings fluttering and lifting her up off the cold ice, "She can be very hard to persuade sometimes."

"She…?"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Mother Nature

"No, absolutely not," Bunny protested as he paced back and forth in North's Workshop.

"Oh come one Bunny, please! We have to hurry! You've got the fastest way to travel and she knows you and will listen to you. I doubt she really cares anymore about your guys' little spat," Tooth said convincingly.

"You do not know her like I do, Tooth… She never lets anything go! She holds grudges against people like you would not believe!"

"Bunny, I know we don't exactly see eye to eye on sometimes," Jack cut in, "But please, I need your help this time! Whoever she is, she may be the only one that can help me find out more about my sister! Please!"

Bunny sighed deeply, "She's not going to be happy to see me at all, mate, but I'll help you this time."

Tooth twirled in the air happily, "Oh thank you Bunny," she said as she kissed his cheek, to both his and Jacks surprise.

Bunny smiled slyly, "You two had better hold on tight!"

With those words, he tapped his giant foot on the marble floor and a giant hole appeared, sucking them down into it. Jack and Tooth slid through the dark, dirt tunnel for what seemed like only a minute until they were spit out onto soft, green grass. Bunny stood before them like he had been waiting for twenty minutes.

"It's 'bout time you two turtledoves made it here," he smiled to them as Jack helped Tooth up, "We need to be very careful here. This is her garden; if you kill any living thing here, you'll be dealt with personally by her! Believe me, you do not want that!"

"Alright, we'll be careful! Lead the way, Kangaroo," Jack joked as Bunny rolled his eyes and slowly began leading them into the entrance grove of the garden.

The garden itself was beautiful, with flowers of every kind and color. Jack noticed a patch of soil in the entrance being used to grow fragrant herbs; basil, lavender, chives, rosemary, nutmeg, oregano, and saffron were just a few he could tell off the top of his head. The deeper they walked into the garden, the more beautiful it became. The grass was becoming greener and brightly colored birds began to chirp sweet songs. The trees that shaded the garden bore every kind of fruit that Jack could think of, even some he had never seen before. He couldn't get over how beautiful and well taken care of the garden was.

Suddenly, they turned a corner in the large garden to reveal a girl, no older looking than Jack, picking apples from a tree while singing beautifully, accompanied by a pure, white reindeer. She was about his height and wore a short, flowing green dress decorated with leaves. She had curly, waist long brown hair with vines and flowers intertwined. Her skin was pale but it had a very slight green tint to it. It didn't take Jack very long to figure out who this guardian was.

"Rose," Tooth beckoned to the girl.

She immediately stopped singing and looked over to the guardians, with a look of surprise.

"Tooth? Is that you?" She asked. Jack thought she had a very lovely voice, like soft music.

The girl dropped her basket of apples and ran straight for Tooth, hugging her like she was her best friend she hadn't seen in years.

"Oh Rose, it's so good to see you again; it's been so long! Oh, open up! I need to check your teeth real quick," Tooth chirped happily as the girl reluctantly opened her mouth for her, "As white and lovely as ever!"

The girl hugged Tooth again. She looked over her shoulder and her smile suddenly dropped when she saw Bunnymund.

"Rose," Bunny whispered, as if to greet her.

"Bunny," she nodded to him, "Who is this?" Rose asked, walking past Tooth and Bunny and heading straight for Jack.

"Rose, this is Jack Frost. He's the new Guardian," Tooth explained.

Rose circled Jack, as if she were inspecting him, then stopped and looked him in the eyes. Jack hadn't noticed this before, but Rose's eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald that seemed to sparkle when she smiled. She also had freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks.

"So, you are the new guardian I've been hearing about."

"Yes," Jack answered, "And you're Mother Nature!"

"Rose," she corrected, "I don't like being called Mother Nature… it makes me sound old. You're the one that causes so much damage to my beautiful Earth!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked confused.

"What do you do for four months of the year?" Rose asked, her emerald eyes flickering with ruby.

Jack knew that Rose was not a girl you would want upset, "Look, I'm so sorry for killing your plants during winter, but I need your help!"

"Rose, Jack doesn't have any memory of his life before becoming a guardian. All he knows is that he drowned saving his younger sister's life, and that's why Man in the Moon chose him. He needs help finding out who his sister is. I know that you know every square inch on this planet, and we were wondering if you would be able to locate where she is buried."

Jack felt his heart sink when Tooth said buried. He always forgot that his sister lived 300 years ago; there was no possible way that she was still alive.

"Let me ask you something, Jack. What is your center?" Rose asked, placing her delicate fingers over his heart.

"Fun," Jack responded, "May I ask, what is yours?"

"My center is Family, which I probably why Tooth brought you to me. Like all plants, families have deep roots firmly embedded in history. With your help, I can find your sister, Jack. But before I do, I want to know what he's doing here?" Rose asked, looking over to Bunnymund, her eyes flaring red.

"Calm down now, Rose! I'm only here to make sure Jack gets the help he needs," Bunny tried to explain calmly, not wanting to upset her anymore.

"Whoa, wait… Time out! Why did you not want to come with us, Bunny? And Rose, why do you seem to hate him so much? What did he do?" Jack said stepping in front of Rose, whose eyes had turned crimson in anger.

"Rose used to be my girlfriend, mate," Bunny confessed.

"Used to be," Rose whispered angrily.


	3. Chapter 3: Rose and Bunny's Quarell

"I think me and Jack will leave you two alone for a minute to talk," Tooth said pushing him into another section of the garden.

"What's up with the two of them?" Jack asked once they were alone in the hedge maze.

"Bunny and Rose used to date. They were inseparable and spent a lot of time together. But because of the blizzard you caused back in '68 on Easter Sunday, Bunny had to miss his date with Rose so he could continue to get the Easter eggs out on time."

Jack dropped his staff, gripping his head angrily as he slid down the wall of the maze, "I really messed things up between them, didn't I?"

"Yes, but now it's your chance to prove to them that you care and that you're sorry," Tooth said kneeling down to him, caressing his face.

Jack grabbed her hand longingly, "Thanks Tooth, you really are the sweetest," Jack smiled to her making her blush.

Tooth lowered her head away in shyness but Jack gently lifted her chin up so their eyes met; Blue to Violet. Their moment was broken by a loud scream from across the garden. Tooth and Jack immediately flew over the garden maze and to the grove to find out that the scream had come from Bunnymund, who was struggling face down on the green grass with his giant hind legs hogtied together with vines. Rose sat lady-like next to him, her eyes back to their beautiful emerald green color.

"Bunny, what happened?" Jack asked as he knelt down beside him, using his staff to freeze the vines and break them off his legs.

"Before I even had a chance to open my bloody mouth, she was jumping onto me and tying me down. I don't think she's gotten over it Tooth," Bunny spat at her as Jack froze and shattered the last of the vines.

Bunny quickly hopped up and moved away from Rose, who stood up gracefully. Jack hadn't noticed it before, but Rose wasn't wearing shoes and everywhere she seemed to step, beautiful flowers spurt up from the ground.

"Sorry about that, Bunny" she apologized sarcastically, "Old grudges come back to get you, huh?"

"Well, now that that little skirmish is over, are you ready, Rose?" Tooth asked as her wings fluttered rapidly.

"Yes," Rose said as she walked over to Jack, "Jack… do you remember your full name?"

"Jackson Overland Frost," Jack answered, not even sure how he knew it.

She gently grabbed his hand and made him kneel down with her. She touched her delicate fingers to his forehead and with the other hand she touched the ground. She closed her eyes and let the connection between Jack and his sister form a path to where she was buried. A surge ran through her mind as she located her body.

"I know where your sister is, Jack! Faline, come girl," Rose called to the white reindeer eating from the apple tree.

Immediately, the reindeer stopped eating and galloped over to its master, bowing to her allowing her to get on its back.

"Faline is the fastest animal on earth. She can travel from one continent to the next in a matter of seconds. She's the reason I can get to every continent and change the seasons and climates. She's even faster than you, Bunny," Rose bragged, stroking the reindeer's milky hide.

"We'll see about that darlin'," Bunny smiled competitively to her as he walked over to the Reindeer, "Take care of her, lass," he whispered to the animal as he rubbed her nose.

Bunnymund hopped over to Jack and Tooth.

"Follow me Bunny! We meet you there," said Rose as Faline backed up.

Rose patted Faline's neck and with that, the reindeer charged full speed ahead and disappeared before the guardians in a flash of silver.

"Alright lovebirds, let's move out," Bunny said he tapped the ground with his giant foot.

Jack gripped his staff and Tooth's hand tightly as a giant hole appeared again to transport them. After minutes of sliding in the dirt tunnels, Bunnymund, Jack, and Tooth were spat out again on a different terrain. The ground was cold and icy and the entire area was forested and covered in snow. Rose, who had somehow acquired a white bow and a quiver full of arrows during her 5 second travel, dismounted Faline and patted her back. Jack got up quickly, gripping his staff tightly as he observed his surroundings.

"I think I've been here before," Jack muttered looking around, "Something is strangely familiar about this place!"

He continued to search around the forest, "This isn't too far from my home! The frozen pond is on the other side of the forest! So we went through all that trouble just to end up exactly where we were?" Jack yelled angrily, slamming his staff on the frozen ground causing the ice below his feet to crack.

"Jack, calm down. Look," Tooth whispered soothingly to him, pointing to a large, distant, snow covered tree where a single headstone stood in its shadows.


	4. Chapter 4: Jack's Break Down

**Okay, this chapter is kinda short but I'm just warning you right now… This can get pretty deep and sad so have a tissue ready. This is supposed to be Jack's lowest point in the whole story; he is the most vulnerable, the most depressed, the most broken up, and the weakest in this chapter so just be prepared for that… :'( **

Jack slowly walked up to the snow covered headstone and fell weakly to his knees, dropping his staff. The other guardians stood behind him. Jack reached out a cold hand to wipe the snow off the headstone revealing his sister's name… Pippa Frost.

Jack couldn't speak; he just couldn't. He bowed his head and let silent painful tears roll down his cheeks and freeze. Bunny hung his head with sadness. Rose kissed her fingers and traced them along the grave, like a blessing to the child. Tooth let out a whimpering cry as tears streamed down her face. She bent down and wrapped her arms around Jack, allowing him to bury his face in her feathered shoulder as he silently cried. Now that he knew the truth, Jack had never felt emptier inside. His heart felt heavy with grief and his mind tormented with visions of his sister's corpse. Rose kneeled down to the grave to the grave, "Jack," she whispered softly to him, "Do you want to know more about her?" He looked up at her and nodded pitifully. Rose placed her hand on the ground where Pippa was buried and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. Vision's rolled in her mind as she connected with the child's spirit; a young teenager girl with mousy brown hair was lying in her bed, pale as ice. A doctor was patting her head with a warm washcloth as she doubled over coughing. She was surrounded by family members, some crying, others hanging their heads in silence. The girl looked over to the empty bed next to her own and began sobbing. The vision faded as Rose dizzily fell backwards but was caught by Bunnymund, who lifted her gently up to her feet as she used his furry neck as a support. "Easy girl, don't pass out on me now," Bunny said as she let go of his neck and tried to balance herself. "What did you see?" Jack muttered to Rose. "Jack… Pippa died of phenomena when she was just 14…," Rose whispered sadly.

Jack felt a stabbing pain in his heart, "14?" he yelled out, "She died when she was 14? She didn't even get to live her life! She didn't even get to be my age!"

Jack wasn't feeling pain anymore, he was angry. A fiery rage was building up in his body that he couldn't control. He was so mad that he got more time than Pippa did. Why did she have to die so young? He wanted to watch her grow old and have grandchildren. Why did it have to be him that was reincarnated as a spirit? Why not her instead?

Rose sat down with Tooth who was cradling Jack like he was a frightened child. She ran a warm hand through his frosty hair, making him shudder. She retreated at his reaction and decides to sing to him instead. She softly began singing Jack a lullaby which sounded to him like Latin. Her voice was soft and mesmerizing. Jack stopped crying so he could hear her better, but still held on to Tooth. Jack suddenly realized what Rose's song was doing, it was soothing him. He still felt angry, sad, and empty inside, but in some way, her lullaby was bringing out the all of the good memories he had locked up and seemed to extinguish the haunting one's rampaging through his mind. Rose gently grabbed Jack's hand as she let her magic do its work, causing him to feel more relaxed and very tired. As the song ended, Jack yawned and snuggled close to Tooth, laying his head sleepily on her feathered chest. Tooth smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around his curled up body and stroked his white hair as he softly began to snore.


	5. Chapter 5: Pitch's Return

**Alright guys, this chapter is all out action, but you still might want some tissues just in case! I hope you like it! Please comment and let me know what you think! :)**

***A/N: When Pitch is controlling Rose, you really have to think of it as Bloodbending from Avatar: The Last Airbender, only he's not controlling the liquids inside her, but the fear! I hope this helps you see it more visually as you read it… ;) **

Tooth sat there for what felt like an eternity, just staring at the headstone as Jack continued to sleep quietly against her chest. Bunnymund had sat down as well and held Rose who cried into his shoulder as he stroked her back.

"Come on, love," He whispered to her, picking her up effortlessly, "You've done what you can do. Now we've got to get you back to your garden. Tooth, are you alright to take care of Jack?"

Tooth nodded as her wings began to flitter, lifting her and the sleeping Jack off the snowy ground. They all made their way back to the clearing that they had arrived from. It suddenly began to grow cold and dark as Jack twisted and turned in Tooth's arms, the peaceful look of sleep on his face vanished. The wind began to pick up speed, swirling the snow and ice around them, stinging their eyes and lashing at their faces. Rose could make out a blurry shadow shifting from tree to tree, like it was watching them. She rolled out of Bunnymund's arms and onto the ground slapping the cold ice, causing the wind and snow suddenly to stop blowing. She rose from the ground and looked around as Tooth protectively gripped the restless Jack closer to her.

"Who are you?" She shouted out to the shadow.

A deep, dark laugh echoed off the trees surrounding them, "You mean you don't know?"

The familiar voice sent a shiver down Tooth's back, "Pitch!"

Bunny immediately grabbed for his enchanted boomerangs as Rose notched an arrow and both aimed them at the dark shadowy figure.

"Oh look," Pitch cooed as he stepped from the shadows of the trees and looked down at the Guardian writhing in Tooth's arms, "Poor little Jack's having a nightmare!"

He looked even thinner and frailer than he had four months ago. His glossy black hair was unruly and streaked with grey. The black robes he wore were ripped in several places. His cheeks had become shallower and his eyes were dark and tired looking, yet the golden color burned like fire.

"I will not let you hurt him," Tooth proclaimed fiercely, shielding Jack's face from Pitch.

"What do you want with Jack?" Rose asked pointing her arrow directly at the Nightmare King.

"I want nothing to do with Jack," Pitch purred as he glided closer to her, "Who I'm here for, my dear, is you."

"What do you mean?" She asked lowering her bow slightly.

"As you probably have guessed by now, Rose, I am Pitch, the Nightmare King and the Boogeyman. I use my abilities to strike fear into children's dreams by adding just a dash of fear," He explained, snapping his thin fingers as his horse fearlings surfaced from the shadows of the trees an surrounded the Guardians, "But what's even better is that I have learned a new type of trick with my powers."

With that he extended his hand to Rose, who suddenly froze, her face filled with terror. He flicked his hand and Rose went flying across the grove, smacking into a large tree and landing in a heap on the snowy ground.

"I can bend the will of a person by controlling the fear they feel inside. It's similar to a marionette puppet… I pull the strings of fear and the person obeys, whether they want to or not. And what could be more terrifying than being controlled by another person?" He laughed as he pulled Rose up from the ground, dragging her by invisible strings to him.

As much as Rose fought against Pitch, he still had a metal hold of her, filling her mind with horrifying images and visions that terrified her.

"W-Why would you choose me?" Rose sputtered out to Pitch; it was even hard for her to speak on her own.

"I can only do this type magic on people that are genuinely afraid. You have fear in your heart of my powers, whereas they don't," he said gesturing to the guardians frozen on the spot in shock, "They know of my power… they know that I feed off of people's fear! It's the only thing that has kept me alive all this time!"

Suddenly, the fearling horses charged from all corners of the Guardians. Bunny hopped through the trees as a group of the nightmares chased after him. Throwing his boomerangs with incredible accuracy, he sliced and disintegrated all of them, but more were on his tail. Tooth fought with Rose as Pitch manipulated her into firing off arrows one after the other.

"Tooth, please help me! I can't control myself! I don't know what I'm doing," Rose wailed through tears as she kept firing at her best friend.

Pitch laughed cruelly as he stood over Rose, gesturing his hands to match her movements, like he was some kind of puppet master.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Tooth said as she dumped his sleeping body into the snow, stirring him awake.

Rose's magic had finally worn off as Jack struggled to get up from the snow, dazed and confused.

"Wha- What's going on," He asked confused as he beheld the sight in front of him; Rose firing at Tooth who was flying above all of them dodging the arrows, Bunny being chased around the grove by nightmares, and Pitch back again, laughing manically as he controlled the nature spirit.

Jack immediately grabbed his staff from the snow and ran straight for Rose, arrows whizzing past him.

"Look who finally decided to join us! Did you have a good nightmare?" Pitch's dark voice laughed.

Jack jumped onto his staff that lifted him off the ground and meet up with Tooth in the air.

"Oh thank God Jack, you're awake," Tooth exclaimed as he flew with her, protecting her from the arrows.

"Tooth, what's happening?" Jack asked terrified.

"Pitch is back, but now he's learned a new type of magic! It's like manipulation! He's using the fear in Rose and controlling her with it against her will," She exclaimed as a volley of arrows shot straight for them.

Jack swiped his staff, creating a mid-air ice shield that deflected the arrows. He flew straight down for Rose, trying to distract her from Tooth.

"Rose, you have to stop! You're going to kill your best friend," He screamed to her as he circled her in the air, dodging her flying arrows.

Rose looked at Jack with tear filled eyes but continued to shoot at Tooth, "I-I can't… He's controlling me! I can't stop," she sobbed.

Tooth flew high in the air and looked around, trying to spot Bunny. Rose drew her final arrow and released it, shooting it straight for the unbeknownst fairy.

"NO!" Jack screamed, flying as fast as he could, just barely ahead of the arrow. Tooth had turned around just in time to see the arrow and Jack flying at her...

Jack pushed with all his might; he had to get there in time… He had to!

Not knowing if he would succeed, he reached out for the wide-eyed fairy and wrapped his arms protectively around her, clutching her tightly to him as he turned her away from the arrow and then-

Pain.

An agonizing, burning pain that started in his lower back shot through his body. He cried out and time seemed to freeze around him. And that quickly, he couldn't seem to control his own arms anymore. He could only barely feel as they slipped away from Tooth. The wind felt nice as it brushed past the wound. Was it wet? Blood? Or was it just him? Could he even bleed? He didn't know...and his brain didn't seem to want to tell him.

He could see a blurry Tooth above him, only just seeming to realize what had just happened as she looked around frantically towards him. He wanted to tell her she'd be alright, but he couldn't seem to. He felt so tired. His eyes didn't want to stay open. Unwittingly, his eyes drifted shut as he continued to fall to the Earth.

He didn't hear Rose or Tooth crying out for him. He couldn't know that the other Guardians paused in their fights for a moment as they turned and watched in horror as his limp form fell to the Earth. He didn't see Tooth dive after him in a desperate attempt to stop him from hitting the ground.

The last thing Jack felt before falling unconscious were several brutal snaps of bones in his body breaking into who knew how many pieces as he landed on the cold, snow-covered ground.

**Thank you SOOOOO much Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet for the wording advice! You're awesome! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Awakening

**Alright Jack and Tooth Shippers… This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Even though I wrote it, I am SO JELOUS of Tooth …Uggg! Jack is just too perfect! 3 Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and please don't be afraid to spill your Jack and Tooth feels to me because I would do the same thing! :D**

Jack felt like he was on fire; his skin was scorching to the touch. How was that possible if he was the spirit of winter? His forehead was soaked with sweat that somehow wasn't freezing as it ran down his face. His fevered brain didn't try to comprehend. Every inch of him hurt and felt broken. He didn't know where he was, but he was lying on a soft bed, wrapped in a colorful quilt. Though he was burning up and his body was bruised and broken, he felt calm and rested. He flipped the quilt off himself to check the damage done to his body. His hoodie had been removed and his lower back had been wrapped in bandages along with his left arm. Bruises of all shapes and sizes ran up and down his torso and his right cheek had been stitched up. He glanced around at his unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a large, colorful room decorated with stain glass windows and paintings; his hoodie and staff were placed carefully on the nightstand beside his bed, along with a wash bowl filled with water and some rags.

There was a little knock at his door as someone opened it, and to Jack's utter delight, it was Tooth, accompanied by Baby Tooth.

"Oh Jack, your finally awake," She squealed with shock and excitement as she frantically flew to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his uninjured cheek.

"Well that was unexpected," Jack joked hugging her back, trying to ignore the screaming pain in his torso.

The little fairy flew to Jack, embracing him and hugging his cheek.

"Baby Tooth! I missed you," Jack smiled as the fairy flew into his hand, allowing him to gently stroke her feathered head, "Tooth, where am I?"

"We're at my palace, Jack. Bunny and Rose are here too," She said as she sat on the edge of the bed and gently reclined Jack's back with the pillows.

"How long have I been out?"

"6 days," Tooth grimly answered, "North and Sandy visited you as soon as I brought you here and Bunny and Rose haven't left since. I've been taking care of you since you've been unconscious. You got pretty banged up and scared me to death… I thought you were gone," she said as she reached for the wash bowl beside the bed, soaking a rag in it and dabbing at Jack's stitched cheek.

"Sorry for scaring you…," Jack apologized as she moved to his torso, gently running the cold wash cloth over his many bruises, "How's Rose holding up?"

"She's fine. She feels absolutely awful about what happened. She hasn't slept or ate since I brought you here and she has sung to you every night to help with the nightmares you've been having," Tooth answered quietly as Baby Tooth flew to the nightstand and snuggled herself warmly in Jacks hoodie.

"I've been having nightmares?" he asked as Tooth painfully nodded in response.

Jack cringed in pain as she worked her way closer to his pierced wound.

"You need some medicine for you back," Tooth said as she stopped dabbing at his bruises.

"I don't need anything," Jack said as he grabbed her hands and looked into her beautiful, violet eyes, "I just need you here with me!"

"Jack…," Tooth said as he wrapped a hand around her neck, slowly pulling her closer, their lips inches apart.

"I love you, Tooth," Jack murmured against her lips as they met.

He caressed Tooth's face as she gripped his hair, kissing him deeper. The searing pain all over Jack's body disappeared; he couldn't feel anything but Tooth lips against his and her hands running through his frosted hair. Jack moved his hands from Tooth's face down to her waist, pulling her closer to him as Tooth tenderly rested her hands on his muscular chest, sending a chill down his injured back.

Their lips slowly broke apart from each other, "I love you too," Tooth whispered as she smiled and kissed him again softly. She laid her head gently on his shoulder and closed her eyes as Jack wrapped his arms warmly around her, lying his head on hers. He could feel Tooth's heart against his as they beat together. He wanted to stay like that forever with Tooth, warm and safe in each other's embrace.

"You need to sleep, Jack," Tooth murmured softly after a few minutes as she slowly sat up off Jack's shoulder.

Tooth's wings began flutter as she rose off his bed. Jack's heart started to beat fast. He didn't want her to leave him! His right hand grabbed for her thin wrist, clutching it for dear life, "Please don't leave, Tooth! Stay here with me!"

Tooth looked down at the pitiful guardian, "Okay, I'll stay. But you do need your rest," she said as she laid back down on the bed and kissed his forehead as he snuggled closer to her, laying his head on her soft, feathered stomach and instantly drifting into a deep sleep.

"Oh Jack," Tooth sighed stroking his hair as he quietly snored.


	7. Chapter 7: Back to the Frozen Pond

**HOLY COW GUYS! I began posting this story 8 days ago, and so far, I already have 65 followers, 34 favorites, and 26 review… THAT'S INSANE BUT I LOVE IT! You guys are so amazing! Anyways, here is the next chapter… It's kind of depressing and sad, but I think it's a good chapter AND it's actually from the movie… yeah, it's THAT SCENE! I'm pretty sure I was crying when I wrote this chapter just thinking about the scene from the movie! I would really like to thank **_**Hatsu Yukiya**_** for the help with wording and the dialog! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow my story!**

"Jack, I'm scared!"

Jack writhed as the memory began to take form as a nightmare; unfrozen beads of sweat slid from his forehead as he gripped the sheets of his bed. He was standing on the edge of the frozen lake, staring wide eyed in fear at himself and Pippa as the ice began cracking under both of their feet.

"Don't look down!" Jack said mustering up the calmest voice he could. "Don't look down, just look at me. You're going to be fine. You're not going to fall in. In fact...we're going to have a little fun instead!"

"No we're not!" Rosie cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Would I trick you?" Jack's asked as his lips curled up in a pathetic imitation of his trademark mischievous grin.

"Yes! You always play tricks!"

"Well, not this time. I promise, you're going to be fine. You just..." Jack reassured her as he stretched out his hand, reaching for his trembling sister, "You just have to believe in me."

Pippa didn't answer as thin cracks formed under her ice skates.

"You wanna play a game? Let's play hopscotch, like we do every day," he continued. "It's as simple as one..." He extended a leg and placed it tenderly down, flinching slightly as cracks appeared. He took another hasty step, flailing to catch his balance. "Two..." Rosie giggled thru her sobs, and Jack smiled weakly at her as he took his final leap to the safe, thick ice, "Three! Okay, your turn," he instructed her calmly. Pippa took a timid step forward, but faltered and muffled a scream, scared that the ice would collapse under her.

"It's okay, you're doing great! Keep going," Jack encouraged her as he coaxed her to moving closer to him.

She slowly made three tiny steps forward, following her brothers hopscotch tactic. As soon as she was close enough to him, Jack reached out towards Pippa slowly, his staff ready in his hand. He hooked his sister by the curved end of the staff by her waist and was slowly pulling her toward him. With all the strength he could muster, he wrenched his arm gripping the staff and flung the little girl to safety on the thick ice. The momentum of the act sent Jack skidding to the exact spot Pippa had been standing terrified only moments ago. Pippa looked at Jack from the safety of the solid ice, smiling happily. He returned a smile to her and laughed disbelievingly at his victory.

Jack gripped his staff attempting to get back up, but before he could even draw himself to full height, the ice made a hideous cracking noise and the ice collapsed below Jacks feet; the dark water swallowing him and his staff as he fell into the murky pond.

The sound of his sister screaming his name was the last thing Jack had heard before he died.

Jack stood painfully at the edge of the lake and watched as his body thrashed under the surface of the water. Suddenly, Jack's lungs began to burn. The memory wasn't just that, a memory anymore, but now it was actually beginning to affect him. Jack stood on the edge of the lake, gasping like he was drowning in mid-air and eventually fell to his side. The nightmare was causing him to relive the horror and pain he felt while he was drowning. After a few seconds of writhing breathlessly on the cold, icy ground, something in Jack snapped and he drew a full breath and coughed, sputtering water that had somehow gotten in his mouth.

Even though Jack had seen this same memory before, something was different about it… it wasn't ending! He knew by this time that he must have been dead; the spot where Jack fell stopped thrashing the water and there were no air bubbles surfacing, but that was when the memory had cut off the first time. But this wasn't the memory… this was a nightmare. He decides to continue to watch and see what happened next.

What he saw broke his heart!

Pippa was still crying his name as she crawled slowly to the hole in the ice where he fell through. Jack flew to her trying to get her away from the giant crack.

"Pippa! Pippa please, get away from the hole," Jack screamed unheard too her, "There's nothing you can do for me… I'm gone!"

The little girl made it to the edge of the giant hole and looked in the murky water, trying to see if she could find her brother below the surface. When she could not, she reached her arms out into the icy cold water like she was reaching for Jack's hands.

"Jack you can't leave me! You can't," Pippa wept, tears streaming down her frozen cheeks, "You said that everything was going to be fine! You promised that I was going to be alright, but I'm not! You lied to me! I'm never going to be alright again! I need you with me, Jack!"

Pippa's words hurt more than any injury he had acquired from fighting Pitch. They stabbed at his heart as he crouched down clinging to his staff beside her, tears of guilt building up in his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Pippa," he choked out thru a sob, "I'm sorry I lied and I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you! You're right, things are never going to be the same again, but you have to move on!"

Jack wasn't even sure why he was talking to her. He knew she couldn't hear him, and even if she could, it wouldn't change what had and what would eventually happen to her. Maybe it was to relieve his conscious or to just feel like he could talk to her again. His heart felt heavy with guilt and failure. He closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his cheeks and freeze.

Soon Pippa's cries and sniffles were silenced and the child was curled up asleep on the ice. Jack bent down and although he knew she wouldn't feel it, brushed away the hair covering her face and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Pippa," he whispered softly in her ear, "So much!"

The dream dissolved and Jack instantly woke up screaming and drenched in sweat to behold a wide-eyed Rose sitting on his bed, gripping his cold, trembling hand.

***** The Next Chapter will be between Bunny and Rose… you get to learn about their history and romance so keep an eye out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rose's Realtionship Roots

**Alright you guys… Here is the Rose and Bunny chapter I promised! Some people think that it's weird that Rose dated and is in love with a rabbit, but I mean honestly… WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO DATE A HOT, BADASS POOKA VOICE BY HUGH JACKMAN? And also, she's Mother Nature; she loves animals… so in a way it makes sense! Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and this will be the last of Jack's recovery chapters… JACK'S FINALLY GETTING BACK IN THE GAME! Review, Favorite and Follow my story for more! **

"Oh my god, Rose... What are you doing here?" Jack hyperventilated as he scurried under the quilt, covering his bare chest sheepishly.

"Oh please… I've seen you with your shirt off every night for the past week," Rose retorted to him, pulling the quilt off of him and grabbing his hand again, "Just calm down or the magic won't work right!"

"M-Magic? What are you…?" Jack questioned but his head began to spin and spots appeared in his eyes.

"Jack… please calm down." Rose commanded softly as she gently laid his head back on the pillow.

Jack's vision began to clear as he looked over to see Tooth lying asleep beside him. He immediately felt relief that she was there with him. Rose went to work singing in her soft, soothing voice that seemed to clear Jack's head and relax him. The image of Pippa's smile lingered in his mind and the sound of her contagious laugh rang in his ears, making him grin. Rose reached for the wet rag and began dabbing at Jack's burning forehead while she sang softly to him, like a mother caring for her sick child.

After a while, Rose finished her song and set Jack's hand down of his stomach as he sighed contently.

"Wow… your singing really does help," Jack laughed quietly, not wanting to wake up Tooth.

"Well I certainly hope it does, otherwise coming in here would be a complete waste," Rose winked to Jack, laughing shyly.

"Hey! I've never heard you laugh before… It's is really pretty," Jack genuinely smiled to her making her blush. Rose knew that Jack was a ladies man, but she didn't think that he was capable of being sincere and sweet.

"Alright Frost Head, enough flattering," Rose said as she pulled the quilt to his chest and felt his forehead, "Looks like the magic is finally working. Your skin is already becoming cold to the touch."

"Thank you," Jack smiled, feeling stronger every time he heard her lovely voice.

Rose returned the smile, brushing Jack's frosty white hair out of his eyes.

"Sleep," She murmured to him as she kissed his forehead gently.

Jack didn't even have time to respond before his eyes drifted shut. Rose slowly made her way out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Bunny was leaning against the wall of the hallway twirling his boomerang in his paw waiting for her.

"How is he, Rose?" Bunny asked as he hopped off the wall and followed her as she walked down the colorful hallway.

"He is fine. He was having a nightmare and was pretty startled when he woke up and I was there, but I got him to calm down," she answered avoiding eye contact with Bunny as they walked together.

Bunny sensed her tension and stopped walking, "Rosalina… I'm sorry for what's happened between us in the past!"

Rose stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of her full name and spun to face Bunnymund, a sad look plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry! I tried to find you, but you weren't in your garden and I had no idea where to find you," Bunny pleaded, trying to get something out of Rose, "I thought something might have happened to you!"

"I left my garden looking for you," Rose yelled angrily, refusing to let tears escape her eyes, "You, Bunny, you were the one missing! Do you know how far I traveled searching for you? I couldn't find you… Everywhere I went you weren't there! I figured that you were trying to avoid me, so I went back to my garden and didn't come back out until now!"

"Y-you didn't come back out after that? Rose, you haven't been out of your garden for the past 50 years?" Bunny stuttered shocked at Rose, "S-so for what I did, you secluded yourself from everything?"

"Yes," Rose muttered regretfully, "That's why I didn't know that Pitch had risen up to power. While I was in my garden, I didn't know of anything happening on the outside… I was cut off from the rest of the world. Do you know what so many years of seclusion and being utterly alone can do to a person?" Rose trembled at the thought.

"I can't say that I do, love…," Bunny said softly as he hopped to Rose, drawing himself up to full height and wrapping his warm, furry arms around her.

Rose gripped Bunny's fur as she hugged his back.

"I still love you, darlin'… I always have," Bunny said as he ran his paws through her hair and stared in her memorizing emerald eyes, "You're so beautiful!"

Rose smiled to him as she giggled.

"There's my girl," Bunny laughed as he brought her in for another hug.

"I love you too, Bunny," Rose sighed happily.


	9. Chapter 9: United Again

**Alright guys, here's the next chapter for my story… Jack is finally up on his feet again and all of the guardians are together again… YAY! And also in this chapter, you not only get another Jack and Tooth kiss, but you also get to see the true power of Rose's healing abilities that will help them all later in the story! I hope you enjoy! **

***A/N… The song that Rose sings is actually "The Healing Incarnation" from Tangled, only it's actually in Latin… What can I say; it works as a healing song and I'm a ****HUGE**** Disney Fanatic! **

The sun crept into Jack's room as he awoke the next morning, feeling cold and healthy. He noticed that Tooth wasn't with him as he glanced around the colorful room. He swung his numb legs over the side of the bed and sat up; revealing that his left arm and torso were bare and the bandages had been removed. Jack had no idea how he could have stayed asleep as Tooth unwrapped the bandages from his back, but hey, she is the Tooth Fairy… Slipping teeth out from under pillows without waking the children was like a second nature to her. He grabbed for his frosted hoodie off the nightstand and pulled it on over his head as he stretching his arms sleepily. He reached for his staff resting on the nightstand and held it as he slowly raised himself off the bed. He gripped the staff tightly and using it as his body support, slowly began limping his way to the door.

Once he made it out into the hallway, it was empty. He didn't know where to look for Tooth or Rose, so bracing himself with his staff, he decided to follow the corridor leading from his room. The entire hallway looked like a kaleidoscope; every inch of it decorated with every color of the rainbow along with mirrors and murals of all the different children's memories. Jack stared in awe at the paintings as he limped past them. Eventually, he ended up on some kind of balcony overviewing the beautiful Asian sun.

"Jack Frost," a familiar, thick accent shouted joyously as it approached behind him.

Jack smile and turned to see North standing before him, followed by Sandy, Bunny, Tooth, and finally Rose.

"North! I've missed you big guy," Jack laughed as North hugged him strongly.

Sandy smiled to Jack as he pointed to the golden sand forming a heart over his head.

"Awww Sandy," Jack smiled to the small guardian, "I missed you too, little buddy!"

Rose gracefully walked towards Jack, feeling his icy cold forehead, "Goodness, you're dropping temperature quickly! You're getting icier to the touch, Frost head," Rose laughed as she playfully ran her fingers through Jack's snowy hair.

"I'll take your word for it, Tree Hugger," Jack joked as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her in thanks for her medical healing.

"How you feelin', mate?" Bunny asked as he hopped up to him and wrapped his furry arm around Rose's shoulder.

"I'm feeling alright, Cotton Tail. My back's a little sore but I'll survive. And you?"

"Ah, a few scratches here and there from those bloody fearlings, but other than that no worries," He grinned as he and Rose made room for Tooth, who flew frantically towards Jack, picking him up off the ground and hugging him tightly, "Jack! You're finally back on your feet again," She squealed as she set him down and caressed his face as she kissed him, not caring if the other guardians were watching.

Strangely though, they didn't seem surprised as they broke apart smiling at each other. They must have known that they both had feeling for each other, and now was just the right time and place to display them publicly. Bunnymund smiled as he pulled Rose in closer to him, hugging her. North nodded approvingly to the couple as Sandy created another golden heart with an arrow shooting through it.

Tooth sheepishly backed away from Jack as he leaned on his staff for support. Jack's back began to sting as a searing fire crept over the wound. It reminded him of the battle fought only days ago; the arrow piercing him, feeling nothing but the shattering of his body as he fell to the Earth, the dark, shadowy puppet master laughing menacingly.

Jack couldn't keep quiet anymore, "What happened to Pitch after I fell?"

An uneasy silence fell over the Guardians.

"Pitch disappeared after I shot you," Rose whimpered, "He let go of his hold on me and just vanished with his fearlings!"

"He must have thought that he had gotten the job done," Tooth said sadly, bowing her head.

"Cowardly Bastard," Bunny muttered angrily under his breath.

Jack gripped his side painfully as he slid down his staff; just talking about the Nightmare King stung and burned his back, almost like he was there watching him in the shadows.

Rose immediately ran to Jack as he cringed in pain on the marble ground.

"Jack? Jack, what's wrong?" She asked as she knelt down with him, trying to meet his icy blue eyes.

"M-my back… It's stinging," Jack sputtered as he clawed at the wound.

Rose quickly lied Jack on his stomach and lifted his frosted hoodie, revealing dark sand weaving and dancing in and out of the wound.

"Oh my god!"

Rose quickly grabbed Jack's hand and placed the other over the black, writhing wound and began to sing her beautiful Latin lullaby…

_Flos mico quod ferveo_

_Ablocare tui facultas fulgeo_

_Planto occasus horas reversus_

_Adducere rursus quisnam olim labellum mei_

_Valetudo quisnam emptio relictus vulnero_

_Abeo occasus quas intention_

_Servo quisnam emptio relictus defluo_

_Adducere rursus quisnam olim labellum mei_

_Quisnam olim labellum mei…_

Sparkling, emerald green sand washed over Jack's blackened wound from her dainty hand as she finished her lovely lullaby. Jack stopped cringing in pain and relaxed as the black sand disappeared. Everyone looked in awe at the woodland sprite as she helped Jack to his feet. None of the guardians had ever actually seen Rose perform her healing magic except Tooth, and they were amazed by her ability.

"What?" Rose questioned the Guardians as she supported Jack.

"Rose… You can control the sand too?" Bunny asked hopping forward.

"Yes, but it's not dream sand like yours," she explained nodding toward Sandy, "It's my healing sand. It's what I've been using to help with Jack's wounds. It's why he's recovered so quickly and the bones in his arm have mended already!"

"That's incredible," Jack chimed as he braced his body on his staff.

"It's nothing really. I'm the only woodland fairy that has this ability and I spent years teaching myself and perfecting it in my garden! I guess being in there for the past 50 years had its positives," She laughed as she smiled to Bunnymund.


	10. Chapter 10: Visiting a Friend

**OMG You Guys…. I'm 3 Followers from 100… WOOHOO! I've been reading all of your guy's reviews and a lot of you really seem to like Bunny and Rose together and some of you have even insisted on me creating some kind of spin off story of just them and their relationship and past… But I want to know if that's something all of you are interested in once I complete this story, because I really would love to! I was so excited to write this chapter because it really is all about Bunny and Rose and it happens to be the longest chapter so far in my story! BTW, I am declaring "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri to be Bunny and Rose's official song for each other… Believe me; listen to the song while reading one of their chapters together… IT WAS MADE FOR THEM! I LOVE reading all of your responses, so please review and tell me what you think!**

Tooth took a hold of Jack's waist and helped lead him out of the balcony as he limped against his staff. "We need to prepare the sleigh to leave," North said as he clapped his hands together, "Sandy, would you care to help me?"

The little Guardian smiled wide and nodded his head as he followed North back down through the hallway, leaving Rose and Bunny alone together looking over the beautiful clouds.

"Shouldn't you be going with them, Bunny?" Rose asked as she looked out at the beautiful shades of pink and gold in the sky.

"Probably," he said leaning his back on the railing to the balcony, "But I'd much rather be with you, love. Besides, I wanted you to meet a little friend of mine before we had to leave!"

"Who?"

"Oh don't worry, she's going to love you Rose," Bunny smiled, hopping of the railing and tapping the marble floor with his giant foot as a large dirt hole appeared, even though they were in the sky.

Bunnymund got down on all fours and gestured for Rose to get on his back. She looked uncertainly at the rabbit and then the giant hole, nervously stepping back.

"Come on, Rose… you're going to be fine! I promise I won't let anything happen to you! It'll be like the good old days…," Bunny reassured her as she sheepishly stepped closer to him, "You've gotta trust me, honey!"

Rose nodded and mounted Bunny, gripping his fur nervously. Even though she was a nature spirit, Rose was terrified of the dark, underbelly of the earth where it was cold, dark, and nothing was luscious and green.

"Hold on tight," Bunny warned her as he jumped straight into the hole. He raced along the dirt tunnel, literally bouncing off the walls as Rose buried her face in his furry shoulder. After a few seconds of darting through the hole, another appeared above them as Bunny jumped straight up through it, landing on the familiar cold, icy ground of Burgess.

"Bunny, what are we doing here?" Rose asked as she shakily dismounted Bunnymund, touching her bare feet to the freezing ground. They were in a neighborhood lined with houses covered with frost and snow.

"My little friend lives here. Her parents are probably sleeping, so we'll need to be quiet," Bunny whispered as he walked around to the side of an ordinary house, looking for a side window.

Once Bunny found one, he angled himself just right and jumped off the large oak tree in the side yard and slipped right into the window without making a sound.

"Alright Rose, I'll let you in through the front door," Bunny whispered looking down at her through the window.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "I can get up there myself, Bunny!"

She stretched out her hand over the frosted ground as a giant root from the side yard's oak tree broke the surface of the icy earth, elevating her to the window where she silently hopped into the room with Bunny, who stared at her impressively.

"Um… okay?" Bunny said as the giant root shriveled back into the frozen earth.

Rose smiled proudly as she looked around cautiously. She immediately retreated into the shadows of the room as she caught a glance of a young boy sleeping in his bed.

"Bunny," She whispered frantically from the safety of the shadows, "Bunny, he's not going to be able to see me!"

"Oh believe me, Rose… he will!"

Bunny walked over to the bed and kneeled down, "Jamie?" He said shaking the boy lightly, "Jamie? Wake up, mate!"

The child began to stir and eventually his eyes sleepily fluttered open, but shot wide when he saw who had awakened him.

"Bunnymund," He cried as he leaped out of the bed and into the Pooka's furry arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hello Jamie," Bunnymund responded, returning the boy's hug.

"Oh my gosh, you're here in my room! The Easter Bunny is in my room! W-what are you doing here?" Jamie asked excitedly, jumping back onto his bed.

"Well actually mate, I was wondering if Sophie was up. I have someone that I want her to meet," Bunny said gesturing to the shadows, "Come on Rose, it's okay!"

Jamie's jaw dropped as the beautiful nymph emerged from the shadows.

"She's so pretty," He whispered, causing her to blush.

"I know," Bunny whispered back, smiling lovingly to her.

Rose stepped forward to Jamie who jumped down from his bed and looked up to her.

"Are you another Guardian?" He asked, staring into Rose's brilliant emerald eyes.

"Yes," she giggled quietly as she knelt down with the young boy, "I'm Mother Nature, but everyone calls me Rose. Do you actually see me?"

"Yeah, I can actually see you. You super pretty," Jamie remarked, a crooked smile plastered on his face.

Rose could feel her heart swell with joy; this boy could see her! This was what she was missing out on all those years in her garden… the feeling of someone believing in you for once.

"Well thank you Jamie," She smiled to him placing her dainty hand on his shoulder, "So who was it that I needed to meet tonight?"

"Oh, right! I'll go wake up Sophie real quick!"

And like that, Jamie raced out of his room and down the hall to wake up his little sister.

"He seems to have a little crush on you, Rose," Bunny joked as he hopped over to her, "I don't blame him!"

Rose didn't even have time to respond before Jamie reappeared with his half asleep sister in her pink and blue pajamas and her blond hair in a rat's nest. As soon as the little girl looked up to see Bunnymund standing before her, her face instantly lit up and she ran for him.

"BUNNY," She cried with childish joy as she happily wrapped her small arms around his giant legs.

"There she is," Bunny said picking up the small child and holding her in his arms, "Hey there you little ankle bitter! I missed you!"

"Good Bunny," Sophie giggled as she stroked Bunnymund's soft nose with her tiny hand.

Rose laughed as the child played with Bunnymund's large ears.

"Do you want to hold her, Rose?" Bunny asked as he passed the child to her.

"Of course," Rose answered happily, taking the child from the Pooka, "Hi Sophie! Oh, she's precious Bunny!"

"I knew you would like her! It looks like she's already taken a liking to you," Bunnymund said as Sophie began playing with the leaves on her dress.

Rose plucked a leaf from the gown and crumbled it in her hand as the children watched. Jamie gasped in awe as he opened her hand again to reveal a beautiful, white rose.

"Pretty Flower," Sophie giggled as Rose tickled her nose with it, "This is a very special flower that has very important healing powers, Jamie. If you're ever hurt, just pluck one of the petals and place it over wherever your injury is. Once the petal turns completely red, the wound is healed. Can I trust you to keep it safe?" She asked, holding the white rose out to the boy.

"I promise," Jamie said taking it gently and setting it in a cup filled with water by his bedside.

Sophie yawned and cuddled closer to Rose, closing her eyes.

"Awww! This little one is all tuckered out," Rose whispered as she cradled Sophie, "We should put her to bed, Bunny."

"You're right," he nodded in agreement, "Jamie, you'd better be getting back to bed too, buddy."

"I don't want you two to go," Jamie pleaded as he wrapped his arms around Bunnymund's waist, "What if I don't see you again?"

"As long as you believe, we'll always be with you. And don't worry… I'm sure we'll all see each other again soon," Bunny promised as he knelt down and hugged the boy.

Jamie climbed into his bed as Rose, still holding the sleeping Sophie, tucked him in, "There are only so many petals, so only use it if it's an emergency," She whispered, nodding to the white rose on his nightstand.

"I will," Jamie promised her, "I hope I get to see you again soon!"

Rose laughed softly, "I do too. You're such a sweet boy," She whispered as she kissed his cheek like she was saying goodbye, "Take care of your sister!"

Jamie smiled as he wiggled under his blanket and closed his eyes. Rose and Bunny slipped out his room, closing the door behind them, as made their way silently down the hall to Sophie's room. Rose laid Sophie on her small bed and pulled the covers over her, kissing her forehead goodnight. She and Bunny stood there for a few minutes, just watching how peaceful Sophie was.

"I wish I could have a child one day," Rose sighed, breaking the silence in the room.

"Me too, love," Bunny said, looking deeply into Rose's Emerald green eyes.

A few seconds of utter love and desire passed between them as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Bunny, I…" she stopped herself, looking away shamefully.

Bunny caressed her face in his paws, gently pulling her inches apart from him, "I know!"

The kiss was long overdue. Rose wrapped her arms around Bunnymund as he ran his paws caressed her neck in one paw and held her waist in the other. Rose couldn't help but smile as their lips danced together; she felt complete… she had someone that believed in her and now someone that loved her. Bunnymund's lips were fuzzy and warm, and surprisingly tasted of peppermint. Rose felt intoxicated as they kissed; everything around her was spinning, yet it was all still. The kiss slowly ended much to Rose's dismay and the two Guardian's broke apart, looking in each other's eyes; green to green.

"We'd better get going before they wonder where we are," Rose smiled happily against Bunnymund's strong, furry chest.

"You're probably right, as usual," Bunny sighed as he hugged Rose and hoped to the window of Sophie's room and opened it to reveal a white haired boy wearing a frosted blue hoodie, perched gracefully on top of his staff as he spied on them from the oak tree.

"JACK," Bunny screamed furiously, jumping out of the window and lunging straight for the winter spirit, knocking him out of the tree and roughly onto the snow covered ground.

**So what do you guys think? Should I make a Spin-Off Story? Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11: Pitch's Final Tempation

**So I just saw ROTG for the SECOND TIME in 3D last night… Can I just say WOW, it is F****** AMAZING in 3D… it's even more amazing and gorgeous to look at a second time and I almost cried but I there were little kids there so that would be kinda weird! Anyways you guys are amazing with your responses for each chapter (The one's for last chapters were HILARIOUS!) I am happy to let you guys know that I will be doing the Bunny x Rose story once this one is complete! Here's the next chapter and the ending to it is pretty intense and sad so just be prepared for that… **

Bunny hopped on top of Jack, pinning his arms down with his hind legs, "What did you see Frost?" he yelled at the spirit.

"Ow! Jeez Bunny, might I remind you that I am still hurt," Jack winced as the rabbit locked him down even deeper into the snow, which stung at his injury.

"What did you see?" Bunnymund repeated furiously.

"Nothing particularly interesting… but everything," Jack scoffed jokingly, trying to pry his arms from below the Pooka's huge feet.

"Where is everyone else? Tooth? Sandy? North?" Bunnymund called out in the cold night, but the only response was the cold wind whistling through the dead trees.

"Relax Cotton Tail, I'm the only one here," Jack said as freed his arms and slipped out from under his grip, "I wanted to know where you two were sneaking off. Why didn't you guys tell me you were going to visit Jamie?"

"Maybe we didn't want you to come with us! Maybe we wanted to be alone!"

Rose jumped from the window and landed daintily in the snow; a patch of green grass and lilies grew instantly around her feet.

"Alright enough you two! What's done is done! Jack, you're not going to speak of what you just saw to anyone," Rose instructed firmly, her eyes flickering ruby.

Jack stood up and raised his arms up defensively, "Hey, I wasn't planning on saying anything. This is your guy's business. Besides, I think I've done enough damage between you guys already," Jack joked as he brushed the snow off his hoodie, "But seriously, we probably need to start heading back. I didn't tell North where I went either so he's probably ready to send out a search party for all of us!"

The Guardians made their way back into the forest, trudging their way through the snow as they headed for the frozen lake.

"I always end up back here," Jack whispered to himself as he crouched down in the middle of the lake, his hand placed on the cold, thick ice.

"What?" Rose asked softly from behind him.

Jack stood up but did not turn to face her, "I always somehow end up coming back to this pond. I'm drawn to it by something that happened here a long time ago," Jack answered remorsefully.

"Was it your sister?"

Jack painfully closed his eyes and bowed his head in response. This pond was what he had called home for the past 300 years, yet it was the most painful place to be for him, especially now for knowing what happened with Pippa after he died.

"Sorry Jack, but we have to get back to North's," Bunny called out to him from the edge of the pond; he was afraid of the ice breaking and decided to be safe and stay on the solid ground.

Jack turned to begin walking to Bunny with Rose when a dark laugh ran a chill down his back and froze him on the spot.

"Very true, Jack… You do always end up back here! But why? That's the question, isn't it? Why can't you just leave this pond if it's so painful to be around?" The unmistakable voice of the Nightmare King spoke.

"Pitch," Jack shouted to the shadows surrounding the pond, "Back for a rematch?"

"Oh, please," Pitch sighed as he meted into his true form and waltzed onto the frozen lake towards Jack and Rose, "There's no need to fight you anymore, Jack! I think I've done my due with you."

Just as the words escaped his lips, Jack's back wound began to prickle and sting, like it had been reopened. He gripped his side and to his surprise it was warm and wet. Rose gasped as Jack pried his hand away from the wound to reveal it dripping with dark crimson.

"I just want to talk," Pitch said gesturing to Jack and Rose, "But there's only so much time to talk when you have so little blood left to lose!"

Pitch snapped his fingers as black ropes wrapped themselves around Bunny's body and bound his large feet together, causing him to fall helplessly in the snow.

"This isn't going to work Pitch! Your powerless and have none of your fearlings with you," Rose exclaimed fiercely, her eyes flaring red.

"Rose, my dear, what wonderful aim you have. I just knew you would succumb to the fear you had in your heart… you still feel it. Deep inside, you know that you're still afraid, and I know why!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Pitch," Rose screamed out, running towards the nightmare king and slashing through the dark sand as he disappeared.

"Oh, but you are," He whispered into her ear as he gripped her shoulders and spun her around to face him; gold meeting fiery red.

"What do you want from me?" Rose asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Pitch laughed as he caressed the nymphs face, much gentler than she would have expected from someone like him, "I don't want anything from you my dear," He purred against Rose's lips.

"Pitch, leave her alone," Jack demanded, holding his staff at the ready.

A sadistic smile crept onto Pitch's face as he turned away from the trembling Rose, snapping his fingers again as Rose fell to the icy floor of the pond, bound by black ropes, "Look at you Jack. Bleeding to death in the same place that you died… How ironic! Do you want to know about why you're so attached to this place? Do you want to know the secrets behind what happened after your death? I can tell you! I can show you everything you want to know about her… about Pippa!"

His sister's name sounded twisted and unfamiliar coming from his mouth.

"How would you know about what happened? How would you know anything about her or me?" Jack shouted angrily at the shadowy figure, gripping his staff even tighter.

"Jack, why do you think the memory continued when you were having that nightmare at Tooth's palace? It's because I wanted you to see what the aftermath of your death. I wanted you to see what happened to your sister! What you saw in the nightmare was the truth and I can show so much more! Do you want to know how Pippa got the pneumonia that killed her?" Pitch asked as he slowly circled the Guardian.

"Jack, don't listen to him! It's a trick, he's lying," Rose screamed helplessly from the icy floor of the pond.

Jack lowered his staff doubtfully, "S-so you know what happened with Pippa?"

"Yes Jack. I know everything about her. I paid her a visit or two after you had died. She had dreams about you a lot; ones about having snowball fights, going ice skating, and playing games like hopscotch. But when I added a pitch of fear to the mixture, it brought out some pretty horrible memories for her; the worst… her losing you! I don't think could even begin to fathom the sadness she felt after you had died! She went back to this same pond every night and just slept here on the ice, hoping and waiting that you would come back out of the water. She denied your death for the longest time, always thinking you were playing a game, a trick on her, and that you would come out of the woods and scare her like always… but you never did!

"Pippa… I'm so sorry," Jack cried as tears streamed down his cheeks and froze.

"Such a poor girl…," Pitch cooed, "She did start to grow up though, but she never stopped coming back to this pond. Eventually, one night she was here and the weather was awful; nearly below freezing and snowing. When she woke up the next morning, her fingers and toes were frost bitten and she had a severe cold… it took her life 18 hours later."

Jack dropped to his knees as he cried out for his sister; he didn't care if his searing wound was causing him to bleed to death, nothing seemed to matter anymore. Rose screamed as she fought against her bonds; Bunny struggling on the bank of the pond with his. Pitch didn't laugh or even speak; he just let the Winter Spirit take in the information.

"Unfortunately Jack, what I've told you is the truth," Pitch said softly as he walked over to the struggling Nymph, picking her up by the ropes that bound her waist and pulling a sleek, black dagger from under his dark robes, "I'll make short work of this!"

With those words, the Nightmare King drove the dagger straight through Rose's chest as she slipped from his grip and fell to the icy pond, dark blood streaming from her wound.

"NO," Jack and Bunny screamed simultaneously.

"Goodnight, my dear," Pitch whispered menacingly as he vanished into the shadows.

***A/N: Don't worry… It's not over just yet!**


	12. Author's Note

***A/N: Sorry that this isn't an actual chapter, but it is very important! I need all of your guys help with deciding on what is going to happen next… Do you want Rose to Live or Die? For all of you that have become attached to her as a character, please don't be afraid to vote to let her die… There will be a whole other story with just her and Bunny, so she won't be gone! Please be honest because I'm writing the next chapter at this very moment ad I need to know how you guys want this story to end! Thanks a ton Guys… You all are the best! **


	13. Chapter 12: Rose's Fate

**So sorry to keep you guys waiting on a cliffhanger, but I finally finished it… Here is what could possibly be the last chapter of this story… I really don't want it to end and I'm sure you guys don't either, so if you guys want the story to continue or have an idea of what could happen after this chapter, please let me know (But don't forget… We still have the Bunny x Rose Story!) Please enjoy!**

Jack clawed his way to the edge of the pond with his staff to help Bunnymund. Once he reached the struggling Pooka, he began freezing the black ropes with his staff and shattering them off the rabbits body. Once the last of the vines was broken off, Jack and Bunnymund rushed to the center of the pond to Rose who was writing in a pool of her dark blood. Bunnymund supported her back as he cradled her.

"I'm so… I'm so sorry Rose! This is all my fault! This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't taken you here," Bunny cried into the nymphs shoulder as he hugged her close.

Jack stood watching in horror as the blood seeped from the dagger still lodged in Rose's back, through her dress and onto the thick, white ice. There had to be something they could do.

"Jamie…," Jack muttered to himself, thinking hard.

"What did you say?" Bunny asked through tears.

"Jamie! He has that magical healing rose! Bunny if you go and get it, I don't know, maybe he can get it to work on her!"

Bunny's ears perked up with hope, "You're right, mate! Watch over her while I get the flower," He said as he slipped Rose into Jack's arms, "Please take care of her Jack! I'll be back as soon as I can, love," Bunny promised as he kissed Rose and swiftly made his way off the pond, disappearing into the dark trees.

Jack sat down on the cold ice as he held Rose curled up in a fetal position against his chest. Her breath was heavy with pain but she refused to let tears escape her eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around Rose trying to keep her warm but to no prevail.

"This is all my fault, Rose! I hadn't have come here and let you have your alone time Bunny…," Jack tried to continue but he couldn't. Tears welled up in his eyes as he clutched Rose closer to him, "I'm so sorry," was all he could muster.

"J-Jack, please don't! This isn't your fault… its n-nobody's fault," Rose whimpered as she caressed Jack's tear soaked face in her small hand.

Jack held the wounded nymph in his embrace for what felt like a lifetime, until they finally heard the familiar thumping sound of Bunnymund's large leaps. He hopped through the trees and skidded onto the pond with two children mounted on his back.

"Sophie? Jamie? Bunny, what are they doing here? Why did you bring them?" Jack asked surprised.

"They wouldn't let me leave without them! Jamie has the flower," Bunny said quickly as he let the children dismount his back and run to the guardians.

"Rose! Oh my gosh," Jamie cried as he knelt next to the nymph, "What are we going to do? We've got to save her!"

"Jamie…," Rose coughed out as she reached for the child's hands, "Jamie, the r-rose!"

Jamie pulled the rose from under his jacket and held it gently in his hands.

"I think she wants you to heal her, Jamie," Jack whispered to Jamie, nodding his head down to her wounded chest.

Jamie nodded as he plucked a petal from the white flower, "You're going to be alright, Rose. You've got to be alright," Jamie promised her.

Before Jamie could even lay the white petal down, Rose caught his hand, "J-Jamie… Don't use these on me! J-Jack is injured too, and it's too late for me…," She whispered painfully, cringing in pain as she gripped her chest.

"No, no, no Rose! Jamie, don't you dare give a single petal to me… give them all to her! She's the one that needs them the most," Jack screamed, unable to hold himself together anymore.

Rose gripped Jamie's hand tighter but spoke weakly, "Jamie, do as I say!"

Jamie looked back and forth from Jack to Rose, "I'm sorry Rose!"

He placed the white petal over her wound and waited; The petal wasn't turning red! Jamie plucked a second petal and placed next to the first on the wound… nothing!

"Why isn't it working? They've got to work," Jamie screamed as he ripped petals from the flower and placed them everywhere on Rose's bloody chest.

None of them turned red!

"I-it's too late for me," Rose choked out.

Tears streamed down Jamie's face as wrapped his arms around Rose's neck and hugged her. Bunny hopped closer to Rose and took her hands as Jack laid his head gently on hers.

Suddenly, a jolt shot though Rose's body as she sprang upright in Jack's arms, eyes wide with terror, "The trees! The plants! They're dying! I can hear them screaming in my head! They need me," she cried though rapid breaths, like the life was being sucked out of her.

Jack looked around at the trees surrounding the pond; the snow was falling from their withering braches and the trees began losing their colors and greying, making the forest even darker than usual… the only light provided was the bright moon lingering above the pond.

Rose gripped Bunny's paw tightly as she laid back against Jack, "Bunny, I love you so much…."

"Don't you do that, Rose," Bunnymund choked through tears, "Don't you do that! Don't you dare start saying your goodbyes! You're going to be alright, love… you're going to be fine," he promised as he kissed Rose's dainty hand.

"Bunny, I…."

The warm glow in Rose's emerald eyes faded. She laid in Jack's arms silent and motionless, her distant gaze fixed on the bright moon. Sophie cried into her brother's shoulder as Bunny took Rose's limp body from Jack. Jack hugged his knees to his chest and wept as Bunny cradled the nymph against his furry chest.

"Give her back," Bunny yelled looking up at the moon, "Give her back to me! You're not going to steal her from us!"

Rose still laid there in his arms, as cold, pale, and lifeless as a ragdoll.

"I'm so… I'm so sorry, Rose," Bunny cried thru tears, "So sorry!"

Time seemed to stop. The trees and plants around them withered and lost all of their color. The moon was the only thing that seemed to still be alive, glowing even brighter than before over the pond. Suddenly, something warm and wet began dripping on Bunny's fur. He opened his tear filled eyes to see the white petals beginning to stain with dark red.

"Jack! Jack look! It's working! The magic's working," Bunny yelled hurriedly to Jack who immediately scurried his way next to the nymph.

Bunny was right… the petals were becoming saturated with dark crimson color.

"I can't believe it…It's working! Rose? Rose, come back to us," Jack yelled excitedly, leaping into a gracefully back flip as he gripped her cold hand, "Come on Rose! Come back… come back!"

Almost every petal was soaked with the nymph's blood.

"Come on Rose," Jamie whispered as he held his sister.

Everybody held their breath and watched as the last petal turned red. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen; Rose was still cold and motionless. Suddenly, the small, dainty hand that Jack was eagerly gripping became warm, but Rose still did not open her eyes.

"Rose, please come back to me! I love you so much," Bunny proclaimed caressing her face.

The crimson colored petals fell from Rose's chest to reveal the wound had vanished and there was not a not a drop of blood on her. Color and warmth shot through the nymph's body as she gasped and sputtered for air.

"Rose?"

At the sound of her name, Rose slowly opened her eyes, flashing their bright emerald color.

"B-Bunny?" Rose coughed, trying to focus her vision on the Pooka.

"I here, Rose! I'm here," Bunny cried out as he hugged her and kissed her joyfully.

Jack waved his staff triumphantly in the air as his snowflakes fell around them. Jamie and Sophie went over and hugged the nymph happily as she gripped onto Bunnymund.

"I thought Pitch had killed me… I-I thought I was gone," Rose said as she hugged Bunny.

"You were, love… you were! But he brought you back," Bunny cried as he looked up at the moon that shined down on them.

"Thank you," Rose whispered as she looked up and smiled.

"What about me, Cotton Tail? Don't I get any praises?" Jack joked as Rose gripped his wrists and pulled him in a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Jack! I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you," She whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek, causing Jack to blush, "Now, it's time I helped you, Frosthead!"

Rose had Jack bend down as she pulled up his blue hoodie revealing the bloody injury. She sang her Latin song quietly as her green sand writhed its way into the injury, appearing to stitch the skin cells back together closing the wound as the sand danced across it. The familiar, soothing feeling after her song ended relaxed Jack, but he refused to let it make him tired; he had just help save Mother Nature… he wasn't about to take a nap.

Rose looked down at the red petals littering the ice around her and picked one up, inspecting it.

"Jamie," She whispered dropping the petal and bringing the child in for a hug, "You did it!"

"Yay! You're awake," Sophie cried out happily to Rose as Bunnymund held her.

"Rose, can you get up?" Jack asked crouched down with the on the ice.

"I don't know… I'll try," She said as Jack wrapped her arm around his neck and helped her to her feet.

Rose struggled to keep her balance at first but she held onto Jack for support. She took a measly step and almost fell, but Jack hung on to her, "You can do it Rose. Come on, try again," Jack whispered to her, nodding encouragingly and giving her a smile that made her blush.

She slowly took another step, and green grass and flowers blossomed around her feet, "I feel… stronger," She whispered to Jack as she took another step, then another, then another, until she was running full fledge around the pond, Jack flying beside her as they laughed together. Rose waved her small hand over the trees as she ran happily past, them causing them to grow a little more and get their color back. Soon the forest was surrounded by greenery poking through the white snow as Rose jumped up and down excitedly

"I can't believe I'm actually back," She cried as Bunnymund approached her, smiling warmly.

"Your back, lovely… Your back," He whispered to her as he caressed her neck and kissed her longingly.

Jack knelt down with Jamie and Sophie, smiling at how happy Bunny and Rose were in each other's embrace. He looked down at the ice and picked up one of the crimson petals, studying it closely.

"I know what we're going to do with those," Rose chimed to him, smiling.

"Rest in Peace, Pippa Frost," Rose declared as she sprinkled the red petals over the snowy white grave.

"I know that you've found peace wherever you are, and I hope that you'll get to see your brother again soon," Bunny said looking over to Jack, signaling for his turn.

"Hi Pippa. I miss you so much that it kills me sometimes, but I know you're in a better place now… I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you when it happened," Jack whispered, kneeling down to the grave and brushing the icy tears from his face, "I hope that you have forgiven me for what I did to you and I-," he choked, "I just love you so much!"

Rose, Bunnymund, Jamie, and Sophie all gathered around the Winter Spirit and hugged him as he wept over the grave; the moon shining down on all of them, the biggest and brightest it had ever been.

**So what did you think of the story… Should it continue? Who's excited for the Bunny x Rose Story? What was your favorite chapter or character in the story and why? What do you think could have changed? Comment and let me know (I read every one of your guys reviews and I LOVE THEM!) Thank you so much for reading and you can expect a lot more from me coming up!**


	14. Chapter 13: Give Into Your Own Fear

**Hey Guys… I'm back! So many of you reviewed and told me that you didn't want it to end and neither did I… So here we are! I've become very attached to this story and I didn't want to disappoint you amazing readers! Also a lot of you commented and said that you wanted closure for Pitch and to not just let him be roaming around with no consequence to his actions so that is what these next few chapters are going to be! This is mostly going to be an intense seduction chapter between Rose and Pitch, so just be ready for that! **

**v16butterfly messaged me and asked if I would ever consider going "further" into my characters physical relationships and I, personally, have no problem writing more "intimate" chapters between my characters… What about you guys? Do you want a little more "smuttiness" in the Rose x Bunny Fan-Fic or keep it like this one? **

**Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen next… it's probably NOT what you expect but I want to see if someone can guess! **

***A/N: BTW this chapter is being split into two parts so the next part will be up by this weekend!**

A long moment of silence lingered in the air as the guardians and children held each other. Rose wiped the tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks as stood up, breaking from the group embrace, "I'm going to find Pitch!"

Jack immediately gripped her wrist and looked up at her, his eyes filled with terror, "You can't Rose!"

Jack felt a warm paw slide onto his shoulder, "Don't even try to stop her, mate… she won't listen," Bunny said softly as Rose caressed Jack's cold face.

"But…," Jack tried to argue as he gripped Rose's warm hand closer to his cheek.

"Pitch killed me once… it's not going to happen again," Rose assured Jack fiercely as her hand slipped from his face.

She sprinted out of the forest as quickly as a deer, leaving the Jack and Bunnymund to watch over Sophie and Jamie. The moon lit the path for Rose as she darted gracefully through the shadowy trees. Rose came upon a clearing in the forest, where the moon shone down on a dark hole decoreated with broken, rotted wood from the bed that used to cover it. Rose looked down the deep pit, sighing deeply trying to calm herself, "It's his turn, now," Rose whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and jumped into the dark abyss.

She landed silently on the cold, black floor, making sure not to make a sound. The entire palace, if you could even call it that, was littered with broken shards of glass as rusted, bent cages that hung from the cavernous ceiling. The dark shadows plastering the walls seemed to follow Rose as she made her way to find Pitch. She came across a large open room with a large, bronze globe, similar to the one at North's Workshop, rotating slowly in the middle of the room; the children's lights glowing and flickering as they should against the metal sphere. Rose touched her dainty hand to the lights; she knew that every child would believe in her one day.

"Rose…?" a dark voice asked from behind her.

Roes smiled and turned to the nightmare king standing before her, a look of bewilderment plastered on his face, "H-how did you survive? I thought I finished you off!"

"You did. Man in the Moon brought me back."

"Did he?" Pitch sneered, clenching his fists tightly.

"Yes," Rose smiled as she slowly walked towards the Nightmare King, "And I've been thinking… about us."

"Us… What are you talking about, Rose?" Pitch asked taking a step back.

"I know you've had your eye on me ever since I left my garden! You choose me to be your little marionette puppet back in the woods…."

"You were the one most susceptible to the fear you felt."

"You also visited Jack and gave his those nightmares at Tooth's Palace just so you could hide in the shadows and listen to me sing every night," Rose said as she slowly advanced on Pitch, keeping her eyes locked on his, "Then just now at the pond, you were just inches away from my face… I know you wanted to kiss me."

Rose placed her hand gently on Pitch's heaving chest, "Do you still want to?"

"You have grown into a fine, young women, Rose," Pitch murmured as gripped Rose's wrist and pulled it away from him, "But that's not why you're really here, is it my dear?"

"Maybe it is," Rose whispered, intertwining her fingers with his.

Pitch gasped at the sudden contact made with Rose. He stared at their intertwined hand with awe and couldn't help but smile. His golden eyes locked onto Rose's emerald green. As much as it pained Rose to say it, Pitch had beautiful eyes; even though they were cold and dark, they were also deep and mysterious and seemed to be filled with life and undiscovered love. Rose pitied the Nightmare King… going on so long without the comfort or touch of another person; it's exactly how she felt being stuck in her garden all those years without Bunny. She took her free hand and caressed Pitch's cold face.

"Rose I can't… I-…," He hung his head as a pained look spread across his face.

"For once, Pitch… Give into you own fear," Rose whispered tenderly, ducking her head under his and meeting his lips.

Pitch was surprised by the abrupt contact with Rose's lips, but he did not pull away. Rose did not know what to expect when kissing the Nightmare King, but she was surprised; kissing him was nothing like kissing Bunny, whose lips were warm and furry, but instead, cold and strangely gentle. 'I love you so much, Bunny!' was the only thing running through Rose's mind as the Nightmare King caressed her neck with one hand and the small of her back with the other. Pitch's cold lips traced around Rose's jaw and trailed down to her sensitive neck. Something in Rose snapped as Pitch began grazing on her ear. She instinctively pushed the Nightmare King off of her much to his dismay as his face distorted from sad and confused to angry and betrayed.

"No! I won't have my heart broken anymore," Pitch screamed as he hurled his black sand at Rose's chest, sending her flying across the cavernous room and hitting the wall. Rose fell to the ground but got back up quickly and rolled out of the way as Pitch lashed at the spot she was standing at with his nightmare whip. Rose raced gracefully along the cave walls on all fours, much like that of her animal counterparts, dodging the nightmares being consistently chucked at her by Pitch. She pushed off the wall with her feet arching into a perfect back flip and landed flawlessly behind Pitch, who was left panting with frustration.

"This little game of cat and mouse can't go on forever," Pitch warned Rose as he turned to face her.

"You're right…," The nymph retaliated, "It won't!"

Rose punched the ground at her feet with every ounce of energy she had, sending a violet tremor shaking through the entire underground palace.

Bunny's ears perked up at the sudden shake in the ground. Jack, who had been perched gracefully on top of his staff blowing snowflakes to Jamie and Sophie, jumped down and walked over to the Pooka standing on his hind legs, his large ears alertly erect, twitching at the slightest sound.

"Bunny, what's going on?" The winter spirit asked quietly, gripping his staff at the ready.

"Shhhhh, listen mate…," they both remained completely silent so Bunny could listen, "Rose!"

**Please Comment and tell me what you think about this chapter… don't forget to keep an eye out for Part 2 this weekend!**


	15. Chapter 14: Rose's Final Push

**Alright Guys… This is for sure the last chapter of Frost Smitten unfortunately but I've loved writing it and I really do hope you've all enjoyed reading it! But now we have the Bunny x Rose Story coming up which I will talk about at the end of the chapter! What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of this story as a whole? Who was your favorite character? What was your favorite chapter or moment in the story? Please let me know and I love reading your guys reviews, so keep 'em coming! **

Bunny immediately scooped up the two children and mounted them onto his furry back, "Come on, Frost," he called out to Jack as he raced through the trees.

Jack soared at full speed beside Bunnymund, changing direction at the slightest sound or tremor he felt.

The walls shook around Rose and Pitch as giant roots from the trees above the palace broke through the ground. They writhed their way around the cavern as the ceiling began to crumble from above them.

"Let's finish this, Pitch," Rose screamed to the Nightmare King as the giant coiling roots lifted them through the gaping hole above the palace and back into the forest. The moon shone brightly down on the otherwise dark glade, lighting the Nightmare King just enough so Rose could see him. Rose gripped tightly to the roots as they hoisted her and Pitch higher into the shadowy trees. Pitch hurled his nightmare sand at the nymph who dodged it and shot a cluster of vines straight for the Nightmare king as they wrapped around his thin body, pining his arms to his side. Rose effortlessly began climbing the giant roots, flipping and weaving herself through the vines with the agility of a professional gymnast. Pitch wailed with rage as his sand slashed through the thick vines that cocooned around his body. With a wave of his bony hand, a black nightmare fearling appeared before Pitch, stamping his hooves on the ground prepared to attack.

"Get her," Pitch ordered the horse as it immediately charged for the climbing nymph.

Rose stopped climbing and looked down at the fearling quickly advancing on her. In a split second decision, she closed her eyes and jumped off of the giant roots. The fearling stopped dead in its tracks and watched along with its master as the nymph began falling to the earth. Cold wind billowed through Rose's long, curly hair as the gravity pulled her closer to the ground. 'Just a little further' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and concentrated. The nymph's body began to distort; her legs shrunk and bent out of shape as her body and arms grew dark with sprouting feathers. Rose opened her emerald eyes and swooped just before hitting the ground in her new form as a sleek, black raven. She flew over the head of the bewildered Pitch and into the trees where she perched on a tree branch unseen and shaded by the darkness that matched her feathers.

"Come on out, little birdy," Pitch cooed to the dark trees, "Polly what a cracker?"

The Nightmare King grinned maliciously as he extended his thin arm to the trees. Suddenly, a familiar, overwhelming sensation took a hold of Rose as her feathery body began distorting itself; her wings were bending and twisting out of shape, her back arching in agonizing pain.

"Awww, is the birdy getting her feathers all ruffled?"

Rose's body was morphing uncontrollably from the mental grip Pitch had on her body; it went from a raven, to a cheetah, to a mouse, to a wolf, to finally rest on a barn owl.

"We're getting close, mate," Bunny called to the winter spirit soaring at his side.

"Let's just hope that Rose…."

Jack stopped mid-sentence. He and Bunny froze where they were and looked up high in the trees at the Nightmare King extending one arm out to the darkness and the other gripping to the vines.

"Where's Rose?" Jamie muttered to Bunnymund.

Jack glanced from Pitch to where he was reaching out to into the woods, "There!"

The winter spirit soared up into the dark trees to find the nymph, but the darkness encasing the forest was too thick and he couldn't see her or anything else around him. But he heard something… a small screeching call that sounded like it was coming from an injured bird.

"Rose?" Jack called out as he darted from tree to tree following the distressed wails.

Suddenly, a chill ran down Jacks back as he stopped on a barren branch. A cold laugh echoed around him as the shrieks of the bird grew louder and more agonizing to hear. He couldn't see him, but Jack knew that the Nightmare King was right behind him, smiling cruelly at him, just waiting to strike. Jack swung his staff at the shadows surrounding the trees around him, shooting ice and frost everywhere trying to hit Pitch.

"Little Rose is powerful, Jack," The nightmare king cooed from all around him, "But her fear is more so… She will be consumed by it if you don't save her quickly!"

"I will save her…," Jack whispered to himself trying to block out the voice filling his ears.

"Why do you care so much for her, Jack? She hates you for killing off her plants and her relationship, yet you've gone through all of this trouble to come and rescue her!"

"Stop it, Pitch, stop! She does not hate me, she healed me!" Jack screamed in denial.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But do you think that it was out of the goodness of her heart that she saved you? Did you ever think that maybe it's because she has feelings for you…? Do you have the same attraction to her, Jack?" The cold voice taunted.

"That's not true! Rose is my friend, I don't have those kinds of feeling for her… besides, she loves Bunny and I love Tooth! She healed me because she cares for me just like I do for her, not because she was attracted to me!"

"Whatever you say, Frost," the voice laughed as it silenced.

"Bunny, take out Pitch! I'm gonna find Rose," Jack called down to the Pooka, who nodded in response.

"Hang on you little ankle bitters," Bunny warned Jamie and Sophie as he charged full speed towards the giant roots, jumping fiercely off his large hind legs and propelling himself high into the vines. He grabbed for his enchanted boomerangs and aimed for Pitch as he zipped from root to root. Once he had the Nightmare king in deadlock vision, Bunny threw his boomerangs with incredible accuracy at Pitch, hitting him over the head causing him to fall over dazed and lose his mental grip on Rose's animal form. Rose immediately recovered from the pain and visions clouding her body and soared out of the dark trees and into the light of the moon.

"Rose," Bunny cried out happily as the barn owl swooped over Pitch's body, clawing at his dark robes and flesh with her sharp talons. Jack soared out of the dark trees just in time to see Rose's body morph again from the barn owl, and back into her human form. Her dress was tattered and her beautiful face was dirty and bruised. She kicked the Nightmare King onto his back and stared viciously down at him as he gripped his arm bleeding from her talon strikes. He looked up terrified at the nymph's beautiful eyes consumed in flaming ruby.

"Rose…," Pitch muttered pitifully to her.

Without a single remorse, the furious nymph kicked the injured Nightmare King from off the giant roots. She grabbed a hold of a thick vine and slid down it, following Pitch as he plummeted to the earth. Bunnymund shielded the children's faces and Jack closed his eyes as the Nightmare King landed in a heap on the cold, icy, unforgiving ground; the horrific sound of cracking bones from his body echoed around the forest sending a painful chill down the winter spirits back. He knew what that felt like… to fall from so high and break what seems like every bone in your body… to feel like you died, but you painfully live on. Rose landed daintily in the snow next to Pitch's broken body and stood over him solemnly as the Guardians and children watched her.

"Y-you can't… you won't get rid of me forever, Rose," Pitch cringed in pain as he spoke, "I will always be here… I'm everywhere!"

"I'm sending you back down the hole you crawled out of, Pitch," Rose screamed as she shot thick, dark vines at the Nightmare King that wrapped tightly around his neck, choking him as they held him down in the snow. No matter how hard he fought against the vines crushing his throat or screamed out cursing the Guardians, the nymph stood and watched as her vines finished the job. Pitch's shill screams were silenced as his body stopped distorting against the vines and lay cold and still.

Bunny, Jack, and the children warily approach Rose and the lifeless body of Pitch.

"Is he…," Jamie began.

"Dead?" Rose finished for him, "For now… but he won't be for long!"

"Rose… Are you alright lovely?" Bunny murmured as he approached her, brushing the dirt off her cheek and caressing her face.

"Yes," Rose answered as she threw her arms around Bunnymund and kissed him lovingly, warm tears streaming down her face.

Jack smiled and held Jamie and Sophie as Bunny and Rose embraced. Jack had never felt more genuinely safe and secured than in that moment. The feeling of fear that had lingered in the air for so long seemed to have been lifted off everybody's shoulders and even though it was dark and cold, the forest seemed quiet and peaceful.

"Thank you," Rose whispered as she looked up to the moon and smiled.

The moon did not respond, but seemed to smile back as it shone down on the guardians and children; the biggest and brightest it had ever been.

**Alright I have a lot of information about the Bunny x Rose Fan-Fic Story…**

**I will be posting the first chapter of it sometime this week… YAY!**

**The story will be a TON of one-shot chapters showing different events and important/romantic moments in Bunny and Rose history, before AND after Frost Smitten. It will not be a full, consistent story like this.**

**There will be appearances from all the Guardians including some special appearances from the Legendries, who are mythical beings that aren't as well known or believed in as the Guardians, but are still important (Cupid, Leprechaun, Father Time, Groundhog, etc.)**

**We will be getting not only Bunny x Rose romance, but we will also be expanding on Jack and Tooth's!**

**This is SUPER IMPORTANT! ****I NEED A NAME FOR THIS ROSE x BUNNY STORY!**** Comment and tell me a name that you think would fit the story or the couple or whatever and the best one will be the title and I will credit you with the name idea in my story!**

**Thank you all so much for reading Frost Smitten… I hope you like it as much as I do and I hope you all stick around and read my Bunny x Rose story! Love you all and don't forget to favorite, follow and review! **


	16. 2nd Author's Note

**Merry Christmas my Lovely Readers! Jack Frost is actually paying Texas a visit right now and it is SNOW like crazy in my town… "I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas…" HAHAHA! I hope you are having a marvelous day and have a good time with your family/ friends and get a ton of great gifts… I actually have a surprise for all of you… The Bunny x Rose Fan-Fic is posted! It is called "Blooming Romance" so please go and check it out! Also, if we have any artist here, I would LOVE to see some Bunny x Rose fan art… Maybe if I get any and there's a really good one, I'll put it as the cover picture and credit you for it! I love you all… Merry Christmas and God Bless Us Everyone! **


	17. 3rd Author's Note

**Wow, I feel like I've been posting a lot of these lately… Oh Well, Heehee! So some of you have wanted me to get a little smuttier with my ROTG's stories so I decided to make a BlackIce Story chalk full of Smuttiness, Violence, Graphicness, and so on! So if you would like to read a story like that, go check out my new Jack and Pitch Fan-Fic, "You Really Do Know How To Have Fun." Thank you all so much for the support… you guys are AMAZING!**


End file.
